


A Gentleman's Companion

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical Friday night for Daniel and Elliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Elliot is 18 here. His alcohol consumption is illegal, but that's the least concerning bit of this arrangement.
> 
>  
> 
> For writerverse prompt "chess"

The sound of the electronic garage door opening reverberated throughout the house. Elliot marked his place in his book and got up, padding down the hallway and into the kitchen. Daniel was just shutting the door behind himself and smiled over at Elliot. Grinning in response, Elliot reached for Daniel's briefcase and the paper bag in his other hand. It was Friday and that meant Daniel had stopped for takeout on the way home instead of cooking. "Smells good," Elliot said after tipping his face up for a kiss.

"I swung by that Cuban place you're fond of," Daniel said, looking pleased as he shrugged out of his blazer and tucked it over the back of his chair at the table.

"You did?" Elliot asked and left the takeout on the counter as he carried Daniel's briefcase into the living room. "Thank you!"

"Make us a couple of Manhattan's, will you, Magpie?" Daniel called. "I'm going to pop the plates in the oven for a few minutes."

Elliot smiled and crossed to the buffet that housed the tumblers, the liquor, and the compact ice maker. By the time he'd finished with the drinks, he could hear Daniel taking the dishes out of the oven and met him for their usual toast. "To good food..." Elliot prompted, passing Daniel his glass.

"And good company," Daniel finished, clicking their drinks together. He slipped, sighed with satisfaction, and then turned to plate their dinner. "I thought we'd try the boliche this time...it's round roast stuffed with chorizo."

Elliot hummed softly and stood on tiptoe to peer over Daniel's shoulder. He was rewarded with a hot piece of fried plantain from Daniel's fingertips. "Mmm, you know I love those."

"I know," Daniel turned and carried the plates to the table. Elliot followed up with the linens, silverware and drinks. "Tell me what you learned today."

As they ate, Elliot recalled his lesson on the French Revolution and Daniel added in various forgotten details before asking Elliot his thoughts about the effect said revolution had had on British literature.

When they were through, Elliot took care of the dishes while Daniel finished his drink and told of his own day.

"What shall we do tonight, Elliot?" Daniel asked, leaning against the countertop and stroking the small of Elliot's back.

Elliot smiled brightly and passed Daniel a knowing look. Daniel chuckled lowly. "You are entirely transparent, you know."

"Only because you know me so well..." Elliot laughed in return, drying his hands. "Please, Daniel? I missed you today."

"You miss me every day," Daniel replied smugly and cupped Elliot's chin, brushing a thumb over his lips.

"Do you blame me?" Elliot murmured, his gaze taking on another facet altogether.

"How could I?" Daniel replied, kissing him softly. "Did you get my grading done?"

"But of course," Elliot said.

"Then the answer is yes," Daniel's eyes crinkled with amusement even though his face remained stern.

"Yes!" Elliot jumped with excitement, planted a kiss of gratitude on Daniel's cheek, and then dashed off to set up the chessboard. "Will you light the fire?"

As Daniel went to the gas ignition mounted on the wall, he smiled. "And I suppose you'll be wanting a hot toddy next." Elliot beamed as he kicked off his shoes and nudged them underneath the easy chair. It was shaping up to be another perfect night.


End file.
